mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Harvey Fierstein
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | years_active = 1982–present | occupation = Actor/Playwright | spouse = | website = }} Harvey Forbes Fierstein (born June 6, 1952) is a U.S. actor and playwright, noted for the early (1982) distinction of winning Tony Awards for both writing and playing the lead role in his long-running play Torch Song Trilogy, about a gay drag-performer and his quest for true love and family. He has since effectively become an unofficial, ubiquitous celebrity spokesman and champion for gay civil rights. Personal life Fierstein was born in Brooklyn, New York, the son of Jacqueline Harriet (née Gilbert), a school librarian, and Irving Fierstein, a handkerchief manufacturer. even though he was raised as Jewish he is now an Atheist. Fierstein occasionally writes columns about gay issues. He was openly gay at a time when very few celebrities were, and never needed to come out. His careers as a stand-up comic and female impersonator are mostly behind him. Fierstein resides in Ridgefield, Connecticut. Career The gravel-voiced actor perhaps is known best for the play and film Torch Song Trilogy, which he wrote and starred in both Off-Broadway (with the young Matthew Broderick) and on Broadway (with Estelle Getty and Fisher Stevens). The 1982 Broadway production won him two Tony Awards, for Best Play and Best Actor in a Play, two Drama Desk Awards, for Outstanding New Play and Outstanding Actor in a Play, and the Theatre World Award, and the film adaptation earned him an Independent Spirit Award nomination as Best Male Lead. Fierstein also wrote the book for La Cage aux Folles (1983), winning another Tony Award, this time for Best Book of a Musical, and a Drama Desk nomination for Outstanding Book. Legs Diamond, his 1988 collaboration with Peter Allen, was a critical and commercial failure, closing after 72 previews and 64 performances. His other playwriting credits include Safe Sex, Spookhouse, and Forget Him. In 2007, Fierstein wrote the book to the musical A Catered Affair in which he also starred. After tryouts at San Diego's Old Globe Theatre in Fall 2007, it began previews on Broadway in March 2008 and opened on April 17. He received a Drama Desk Award nomination for Outstanding Book of a Musical, and the show won the Drama League Award for Distinguished Production of a Musical. In 2010, it was revealed that Fierstein will be adapting Newsies, a Disney movie musical, for the stage, along with Alan Menken (music) and Jack Feldman (lyrics).http://www.digitalspy.com/showbiz/news/a279192/newsies-getting-the-broadway-treatment.html Acting Fierstein made his acting debut at La MaMa, E.T.C. in Andy Warhol's only play, Pork. Fierstein continued to appear at La MaMa and other venues but also, having some aspirations to become a painter, enrolled at the Pratt Institute in Brooklyn. He received a Bachelor of Fine Arts (BFA) from Pratt in 1973. at the Annual Flea Market and Grand Auction hosted by Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS, September, 2006.]] In addition to Torch Song Trilogy, La Cage aux Folles and A Catered Affair, Fierstein's Broadway acting credits include playing the mother, Edna Turnblad in Hairspray (2003), for which he won a Tony Award for Best Leading Actor in a Musical. He later replaced Alfred Molina as Tevye in the 2004 revival of Fiddler on the Roof. Fierstein and Tommy Tune are the only individuals to have won Tony Awards in four different categories. Besides his leading role in the film version of Torch Song Trilogy co-starring Matthew Broderick and Anne Bancroft, Fierstein's film roles include Woody Allen's Bullets Over Broadway, Robin Williams' makeup-artist brother in Mrs. Doubtfire, and Merv Green in Death to Smoochy, in addition to parts in Garbo Talks, Duplex, Kull the Conqueror, and Independence Day. He narrated the documentary The Times of Harvey Milk, for which he won a News & Documentary Emmy Award. He also voiced the role of Yao in Walt Disney's animated feature Mulan, a role he later reprised for the video game Kingdom Hearts II and the direct-to-DVD sequel Mulan II. On television, Fierstein was featured as the voice of Karl, Homer Simpson's assistant, in the "Simpson and Delilah" episode of The Simpsons, and the voice of Elmer in the 1999 HBO special based on his children's book The Sissy Duckling, which won the Humanitas Prize for Children's Animation. Additional credits include Miami Vice, Murder, She Wrote, the Showtime TV movie Common Ground (which he also wrote), and Cheers, which earned him an Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series. He sang a tribute to Katie Couric on the Today Show on May 31, 2006, her last day as anchor. He appeared as Heat Miser in the television movie remake of The Year Without a Santa Claus in December 2006. More recent television performances include an episode of Family Guy, in which he played an overweight, chainsmoking mother. He also gave the voice-over for Lily in the "Last Cigarette Ever" episode of How I Met Your Mother when she gets a sore throat on account of too much smoking. Then toured as tevye after replacing Chaim Topol in "Fiddler on the Roof". References External links * * * *Harvey! *Review of Torch Song Trilogy, with information about Fierstein *TonyAwards.com Interview with Harvey Fierstein Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American dramatists and playwrights Category:American film actors Category:American atheists Category:Jewish atheists Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Drag queens Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Gay actors Category:Jewish actors Category:Jewish dramatists and playwrights Category:American Jews Category:LGBT Jews Category:People from Brooklyn Category:People from Ridgefield, Connecticut Category:Pratt Institute alumni Category:Tony Award winners de:Harvey Fierstein fr:Harvey Fierstein it:Harvey Fierstein he:הארווי פירסטיין nl:Harvey Fierstein ja:ハーヴェイ・ファイアスタイン pl:Harvey Fierstein pt:Harvey Fierstein sh:Harvey Fierstein